Rank's on the Website
Founder/Sysop (System's Operator) Sysop have complete controlle over the entier website and it's Operating System and it's programming features also Sysop's have the ability to check another user's IP address, as well as the ability to check what users have edited using a particular IP address and view the CheckUser log. This ability is generally only available to Sysops, but on the website where sockpuppetry is a major problem, access can be considered.. Wedsite moderator's (Manager's) Website moderator's have every power that the below ranks have. Bureaucrat's Bureaucrats have all privileges that come with adminship and also have the ability to grant and revoke rollbacker and adminship rights and appoint new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to revoke anybody's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of anybody's bot status. Administrator's Admins are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the Founder and also have access to the following tools: *they have all privileges from the chat moderator and rollback groups and also have the ability to: **delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files (it is not possible to undelete images or files). **lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. **block users who are vandalising the wiki from editing. **grant and revoke chat moderator rights. **edit the wiki's skin and format. **edit MediaWiki pages. Rollback Chat moderator's Rollback Chat moderator's have the power of Rollbacker's and Chat moderator's Rollbackers Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. Chat moderator's Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate the chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes "Banned from chat" at Special:UserRights. Emailconfirmed users Emailconfirmed users are users who have confirmed their email in their preferences. With this permission, emailconfirmed users have the ability to email other users if they have opted to allow other users to email them, as well as requesting lost password information. Autoconfirmed users Registered users who have been with Wikia for at least 4 days and made at least 10 edits also have access to the following tools: *no longer have to go through a captcha when inserting an external link into a page, blanking a page or creating a new account. *edit semi-protected pages. *upload multiple files at once. Registered users Users who have created an account and logged inare able to: *customize the appearance and features of the wiki by setting their preferences. *upload an image, video or other file to the wiki. *add pages to their watchlist, which can be used to track edits to a particular page. *maintain a user profile and talk page. *remove advertisements from all pages (except for the main page of each wiki). Category:Rank track